kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Conqueror's Lonely Life
Conqueror's Lonely Life Is the thirteenth Episode of Kamen Rider: The End. Synopsis The Vulture Mercenary Group discover an odd rift in the Arizona Crater. Upon tampering with it, two combatants from another world emerge; each trying to stop the other. Evan and company are called in by the Hunter Council to determine the strangers' intentions. The Altered hear of the kerfuffle and send in the Agility Altered to assimilate the newcomers. Who's on whose side!? Plot The Vulture mercenaries discover an odd space-time rift in the Arizona Crater. After investigating, two Gear Rider-like entities emerge from the wormhole, locked in combat. The mercenaries try to get the two to stop, but are rebuffed with physical force from both and are forced to flee. The battle lasts for two minutes before the black-armored warrior flees while cursing it's enemy, who it calls "Wing Knight." An hour later, Evan, Bishop, and Doctor Klein are being given a recap by Millionaire, who recounts the need to have protected a group of allies from stray battle-fire as Arbalest. Into the settlement tavern walks Bart, who explains that the crater portal was a dimensional gateway. As the group debates the possible identities of the fighters, the scene transfers to the lair of The Altered, in which Core=Heart expresses interest in infecting the strangers. The Gentleman Altered suggests spawning a new Altered to attack them, while the Gear Riders are occupied with settlement management. It agrees, releasing the Agility Altered into the wild to hunt for them. The scene switches to a purple-dressed Gear Rider-like entity: Wing Knight. He wanders the wilderness, complaining about how dead the world seems. As he takes out a device and looks at four apparently blank cards, Wing Knight is attacked from behind by an enemy, soon revealed to be the Agility Altered. The two fight until Knight’s enemy arrives. The two of them call a truce and effortlessly kill the creature, only to immediately attack each other. Evan and the Riders arrive on-scene, having appeared on-site to kill the Altered, only to see it destroyed. As the Gear Riders deliberate what to do, Bart receives a transmission from the Hunter Council: The strangers need to be sent home now, otherwise their presence will de-stabalize their own dimension. Evan summons the Vectorizer with the intent of attacking both of them, but Bishop and Doctor Klein manage to convince him to hear the two out. Wing Knight refers to his enemy as Xaviax, a conqueror that has destroyed much of his world's Kamen Riders and is trying to enslave humanity. Xaviax cites Wing Knight as a rebel trying to disrupt an already-peaceful Earth using Kamen Riders. Their claims are tested when a wanderer enters the fray, chased by a Vamp. Wing Knight imediately lunges at the creature, destroying it with his Sword Vent. Xaviax's inaction turns all of the others against him, and he uses his Transformer Card to don his Karshian Armor, removing it's limiters for a fight. Gear Riders Sniper, Poison, Arbalest, Noble, and Gyro (alongside Wing Knight) advance on Xaviax. All of them are rebuffed by the armor's power....for awhile. Noble and Gyro manage to land a decisive hit that damages a section of Xaviax's armor. After Arbalest is rendered inoperative, Wing Knight gets the idea to attempt to use the blank cards from before, but none of them work. Sniper recognizes their visual design and takes them. The cards gain new visuals, showing other Riders from the other dimension. Sniper then realizes what the cards were for: A second chance. Inserting them into the Vectorizer, Sniper summons Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Onyx, and Siren as well as well as the Advent Master. Xaviax mentally breaks down and advances on Wing Knight in blind fury, only for the four alternate Riders to push him back. After a fe attacks from the entire group, every Rider battling Xaviax prepares their finishing move, destroying the tyrant for good with a combined attack. After Xaviax is destroyed, Wing Knight and the others return to the Arizona Crater, where Knight's presence reactivates the dimensional portal, and the Gear Riders see him home. Gear Cards * Cards Used: ** Gear Rider Sniper *** Scatter Shot *** Chameleon *** Summon Ride: Dragon Knight *** Summon Ride: Onyx *** Summon Ride: Siren *** Summon Ride: Advent Master ** Gear Rider Gyro *** N/A ** Gear Rider Gauntlet *** Stretch Ride: Right ** Gear Rider Poison *** N/A ** Gear Rider Noble *** Slash Booker ** Kamen Rider Wing Knight *** Survive Mode *** Sword Vent *** Nasty Vent *** Final Vent ** Xaviax *** Transformer Card Transcript The full Script for this Episode: Link Trivia * Gear Rider Sniper's "Summon Ride" cards are adapted from his Japanese counterpart's gimmick, which involved summoning copies of other Kamen Riders. After this Episode, the function is never mentioned/used again. * In Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Xaviax is able to don his Karshian Armor without the use of the Transformer Card. This further foreshadows the notion that he and Wing Knight hail from an alternate Dragon Knight-esque timeline. * It is implied through dialog that in the other dimension, the user of Wing Knight's Advent Deck is Len's Earth counterpart instead of the Ventaran himself. Category:Crossovers